The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RF13871’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Petunia cultivars with numerous unique and attractive flowers.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jan. 1, 2010 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number T04-0067-007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number F-02-22, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany on Jun. 1, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.